High School Troubles
by SonKakarot
Summary: Just a simple story about Apollo Justice in high school, pursuing his crush and his passionfor basketball. My first story


**Chapter 1**

BEEB BEEB BEEB!

Apollo Justice smacked his alarm until it stopped blaring and slowly slithered out of bed. The teen yawned and stretched, stumbling in his room clumsily, still half asleep. He looked at the calendar and smiled slightly. It was September 1st, the first day of the 11th grade. As much as he hated to admit it, he was excited for the new beginning of term. Looking at the calendar seemed to have woken him up, and so he brushed aside the curtains, letting the warm rays of sunlight engulf his room. Apollo looked out of the window, watching the green leaves of the summer on the neighbourhood trees and the aqua blue sky.

Apollo lived with a young woman who adopted him a few years ago. She was only 23 and Apollo found it weird to address her as his 'mom' so he always thought her to be his "sister." She had raven colored hair, almost always tied in a bun and was considered by many to be attractive. She worked as a receptionist at the local Prosecutor's office, and arrived home during the evenings. They always shared meals together, Apollo usually asking numerous questions about lawyers and such.

He strolled out of his room and headed towards the bathroom. "Sis?" he shouted towards the stairs. No answer came so Apollo came to the conclusion that she was already at work. Perfect! This allowed him to practice his 'Chords of Steel.' He stepped into the shower and got to work. As he screeched and bellowed for what seemed to be an eternity, he got out of the shower. He carefully styled his hair with gel in front of the mirror to his iconic hairstyle and after he was satisfied he walked out of the room and got dressed. He put on some simple jeans, a white shirt and a red hoodie. He left the zip of his hoodie undone, rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his backpack before heading downstairs.

He made himself a cup of coffee and decided to sneakily eat some of his sister's leftover cake. He told himself he'll pay her back later as he ate. He soon brushed his teeth and put on his Nike sneakers before heading outside. He put his earphones on and walked slowly to school, enjoying the calm blue sky and the radiant sunlight. 15 minutes later he arrived to the gates of Chelsea Park High School. He walked in, smiling slightly as he found his way to the area he and his friends normally hung out. He walked to the roof and sure enough saw his friends.

Clay, Zach and Todd were Apollo's closest friends. Clay was a fairly handsome teen, with dark messy hair and an optimistic attitude to everything. Zach was a freckled friend of Apollo's, sporting brown spiky hair and was known as 'the class clown.' Todd had blonde hair, wore thick-rimmed glasses and was fairly short, but was a nerd (As many would label him). Apollo approached them, grinning.

"'Sup guys," Apollo greeted his friends. They seemed to be preoccupied with something, and it became clear to Apollo as he approached them

"Shut up!" Zach growled, looking intently at his Nintendo 3DS. He was playing against Todd, his Fox being plummeted by Todd's Kirby. Zach was surprisingly competitive, often snapping at anyone who distracted him.

"See, tiers don't matter if you can't use the character!" Todd stuck out his tongue as he won the match. Apollo laughed and put his arm around Clay. "So what lesson do you guys have first?"

"We all have Math…" Zach pouted as he closed his 3DS.

"That sucks... I have Chemistry so I won't be with you guys. No banter for us…" He playfully made a sad expression and ruffled Zach's hair. The bell rang and Apollo turned around. "See you guys at break!" He waved before heading to Chemistry.

A few minutes after the bell signalled for lesson, Apollo sat in Mr. White's Chemistry class. He sat, closing his eyes next to a vacant seat. All desks in the class held two people and Apollo sat alone, his hand on his chin, already bored out of his mind.

"Now class…" Mr. White smiled warmly, "I would like to introduce a new student from Europe… And a science enthusiast I may add." He announced as the door slowly opened. A girl walked in, sporting a simple shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of converse sneakers and a… lab coat? She had long brown hair and had a pair of pink glasses propped against her head. Various badges were pinned against her coat and wore various string bracelets. Her pretty face gave a wide smile as she beamed at the class. A few students stopped their conversations and turned around to see the new pupil.

Apollo slowly turned his attention to the new girl. His eyes widened and felt his elbow give in. His chin slammed against the desk and a loud bang was heard throughout the room . He clutched his chin in pain as the class roared in laughter. Even the new girl gave a slight giggle, making Apollo blush madly as he attempted to avoid her line of sight.

"Why don't you sit next to our class joker, Apollo?" Mr White softly chuckled. At this statement Apollo stopped rubbing his chin. Did he hear correctly? "Now class I want you to start on the worksheet on your desk. Please feel free to talk to the person beside you."

The eccentric girl made her way next to Apollo and sat down. She smiled at him but he didn't return the warm gesture, instead blushing as he looked down at his worksheet. She suddenly spoke up. "Hi, I'm Ema Skye, nice to meet you!"

Apollo turned and looked into her hazel eyes and struggled to find his voice. So much for his 'Chords of Steel.' "I'm… I'm… I'm fine!" was all he managed to blurt out. Ema then raised her eyebrow "Fine? I thought your name was Apollo?" He looked at her blankly and then nodded. "Oh right! Y-yeah… Apollo Justice," he gave a nervous smile. "That's a unique name… I like it!" she brightly smiled as Apollo relaxed slightly.

After about three quarters of an hour, Apollo and Ema were chattering away, as if they knew each other since childhood. They talked about their holidays, experiences, hobbies, passions, and dreams. "So what are you into?" Ema questioned.

"Lots of things. I like gaming, reading books and comics, and I really like basketball… but I hope to one day become a lawyer, just like the legendary Phoenix Wright-"

"Phoenix Wright?!" She interjected. "I worked with him last year!"

"Did you?" his jaw dropped. How could a mere student work with the rookie who had triumphed over the mighty Edgeworth and Von Karma?

"He's really good, he went against Mr. Edgeworth and fought 'till the end." She reminisced happily "Though I did feel kinda sorry for him."

"Woah! Hold on…" To Apollo, the name 'Skye' did ring a bell. He had then recalled his sister talking about the Chief of Prosecutors, who had left a few months ago. "Are you by any chance related to the Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye?"

"Yeah she's my sister. She was-"

"Five minutes to go class!" Mr. White shouted.

"Ack! I completely forgot!" cried Apollo. He had been so into the conversation with Ema that he lost track of time. He looked at the first question and was already stuck. He glanced next to him and saw Ema breezing through the questions. She looked up at Apollo and cutely giggled "Stuck?" she teased.

"I'm not the best at Science…" He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Ema slid her worksheet next to him and smiled. "Here."

"Thanks a lot…" He grinned at her and copied. She smiled again and continued her work, breezing through the questions as though she knew the syllabus back to front. In fact, she most likely did. After five minutes he finishes most of the sheet before the bell rang "Okay class! Leave your worksheets on your desks and I will collect them."

Apollo packed his bag and Ema approached him. "Um, I don't know anyone here… Would you mind showing me around?"

Apollo's eyes widen slightly as he blushed again. Why would she pick him, of all people? "O-of course… It would be my pleasure." Ema beamed widely. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" He nervously chuckled as they walked out of class.


End file.
